Now Love Can Survive, Right?
by heyitshalliy
Summary: An arena of water, sand and piranhas. 240 tributes. 10 survivors. 2 couples. 1 game. The victors of the 75th annual Hunger Games, ladies and gentleman!
1. The Reapings

**Full Summary: It's the 75****th**** Hunger Games, but the twist to the 3****rd**** quarter quell isn't that previous victors have to compete, 20 people from each district will be chosen, but that's 240 tributes right? But there isn't just one victor this time either, a maximum of 10 victors. The careers know they can win, and guess what; they don't have to sacrifice love either! I do NOT own the hunger games, all credit goes to Susan Collins, however there are a few of my OC's.**

I stood there, looking down and playing with my sleeve, I waited for the girls names to be called out. The first 6 names went by quickly, some looked determined; others looked like they would know they would die!

"Lana Odair"

My head whipped up at my name, then a smirk crossed my face, I'd won before, I knew I could win again. I walked up to the stage, peacekeepers tried to help me up but I pushed them away. Standing tall and proud, I waited for 3 more names of too picked from the district 4 girl tributes aqua glass bowl.

All 10 of us stood there, out of all 10 of us, only about 5 of us looked proud to be here, standing up on the stage of the justice building. I looked across the line, and saw a girl named Dalia James, she was the one who never missed when shooting swords at the targets in the training centre, but now standing next to me for 75th hunger games she looked so scared, then I remembered that she looked victorious till my name was called out. I smirked at her.

"Now for the boys" Our stupid capital person called out.

9 names went past quickly, one boy started screaming when his brother volunteered, I tried to hide the smile, I also catched my brother, Finnick, trying to hide a grin. But then his grin went away as his name was called.

This was _not_ going to end well, and by the look on his face, he was thinking the exact same thing...

All 20 of the District 4 tributes were taken inside the Justice building, this year was the 75th Hunger Games, the plot twist was that there would be 20 tributes from each district, meaning that there would be 240 tributes in total, and that 2 people (1 girl, 1 boy) from each of the 20 tributes would be a victor, me and Finnick were the Victors. But for once they had been nice and let a maximum of 10 people become victors this year. We would probably form the typical alliance with 1 and 2, they may not let some of the 4's in though, a lot of them were pretty tiny and only 4 of us looked over 15. Not a good year for 4. Then again, it usually never is. Most of the careers will probably be from 2, 2 were really strong.

We sat down and watched the rest of the reapings. From 1 there was Cashmere, Gloss, Marvel, glimmer and Sheen. Sheen was my favorite; she was so unlike anyone else from 1. She wasn't obsessed with looking in a mirror every 10 minutes like god damned Glimmer, Cashmere and Gloss. Marvel didn't really look in the mirror, but if there was one near him, he wouldn't be scared to have a look.

From 2 it was Brutus, Enobaria, Cato and Clove. I smiled dreamily as I saw Cato. He was quite cute, we've met before, once. It was when i had my victory tour. He kissed me, I punched him, simple science.

From 11 was Rue, a small girl about the age of 13, there was no way she was a victor. Then there was Thresh, he looked like he could possibly be a victor, but from 11, I think there were only a few victors, and they all died except from 1 female who I think had won when she pretended to fall in love with 12, then killed him. My friends always talked about how 'cute' the boy was and how she should've won and if they saw that girl they'd her apart they way she did to that 'poor little boy (even though he was 17) from district 12.' But it looked like there was another hopeless romantic or I call them 'Lover Boys' in the arena this year... The Love Boys where the ones that always thought the girl loved him, but then when they were the final two, the girl would usually just break his heart...literally!

After we had finished watching all the reapings, people came in to say bye and wish us luck. I didn't need luck, I knew how good I was and no one not even Dalia James could stop me from winning! My dad and little sister Amie-Ella came in, Amie cried and cried till she was dragged out of the room, signaling that our 5 minutes were up.

It didn't take long after that for the peacekeepers to drag us back home and pack up our stuff, my district token was a little hair clip in the shape of a shell, it was outlined in tiny sea colored jewels, the color of my common District 4 eyes. I gave a small smile to my home as I boarded the train, it saddened me to leave my favorite place, but I knew i would return. And I think my all time favorite place knew that too.

The doors of the train shut, and I began my way to the capital along with the other 19 people, 1 of them being my best friend and brother.


	2. Alliances

**I do not own the hunger games, there only a few of my own OC's...**

**Please follow my 3 favourite R rules- Read, Review...and read again! **

Chapter 2:

It took around 3 days to get to the capitol; I envied those from 1, who got to leave hours before they were due to arrive in the capitol. 1 more day to spend time in their homes, to laugh and do things they'd always wanted to do. Yeah, they were from 1, they were strong and all, but usually they came 2nd or 3rd to a district 2 tribute.

When I arrived in the capitol again, it looked exactly the same, it wasn't like my home, like each time I visited it, the waves were greener or the smiles on people's faces were bigger... that's what I miss.

I didn't realise I'd spent 10 minutes just daydreaming about home until everyone hopped off and I was still sat there doing nothing and looking like a complete and utter idiot.

I had to run to catch up to the rest of my district, who had stopped outside a hotel like building we were forced to call 'home' from a couple of weeks. other people from other districts had also stopped and were now waiting outside.

I took note of all threats. One boy from 11, a girl from 12, Cato, Clove and Sheen, then a few others from 6, 3 and 7.

I gave a second glance around the crowd of 2's. Cato's piercing blue eyes met mine. I gave him a flirty smile, he did the same. I then walked up to the short freckly girl next to him.

"Hey Clove," I said "looking mighty fine, Cato" I winked after saying that last sentence, knowing I'd regret it later when he would come up to me and try being all sexy and flirty. There was a 99% chance that would definitely happen.

"Hey Lana, you ok?" A perky voice from behind me almost yelled. Why does she have to have such a god damn loud voice, she will definitely die if she speaks like that in the middle of the night at the arena. I turned around with a deathly glare on my face to see a lanky blonde with pale skin and hazel eyes. Behind was another blonde girl called Glimmer. If she wasn't from a career district, she would be the one of the first to die. She'd probably light a fire or something; she's not smart, at all.

"Yup, fine, just bloody brilliant, by the way, your voice annoys me" I complained.

"Well you don't sound fine, and no my voice is not annoying, my voice is lovely" She replied, looking less perky by each word she said.

"why are you here?" I asked, abit annoyed at the way she greeted me.

"Well, me and Glimmer," she indicated to the blonde girl behind her. "We came over to ask about alliances. So we were thinking the typical ones. Most from 1 and 2 then a few from 4 and some other maybe?"

"No, that's too many, maximum of 10 victors this year." Cato said thoughtfully.

"Then maybe just a few of us. It should be Me, Finnick, Sheen, Clove, Glimmer, Cato, Gloss and Marvel and then maybe a couple of others that we could use. We should get one of them district 3 smart asses, they could help with that wire stuff they put out for cooking and electrocuting." I say, remembering my time in the arena, when a girl from 3 came second because she electrocuted the other tributes.

"Yeah, but we need to try and get all major threats out of our way in the bloodbath, we need a plan but not here, there are too many people that could hear." My brother almost whispered, on the last few words he was eyeing up the district 5 fox like tribute suspiciously.

"Ok sounds cool, we now just need to make sure the others know were a threat; we can do that in training." Sheen replied to our plan, she was smart, and like Cato, she always had a plan.


	3. Meeting New People

**AN: The entire story is told in Lana's POV by the way. I know the first 2 chapters were pretty short so I'll try to make this one longer :) There's also swearing in this chapter and the rest, so beware :)**

It had been 3 days since we arrived at the capitol and formed our starting alliances. We were pretty strong but there were only 8 of us. That meant there were 232 other tributes. We needed more tributes to want to join us. There were already others forming alliances together, but so far ours had the strongest people in; Cato, Gloss and Finnick. As long as they were with us, we would be ok. However, there were still other tributes that could be handy towards us. Like that boy from 11, or the girl from 5 who had completed the entire poisonous plants thing perfectly. Yeah, she may not be able to fight, but she could spy. I also noticed the boy from 11 talking to a girl from the same district, she was probably half the height of him, and had to look directly up to see his face, but she was excellent at climbing, she was like a monkey, a cute helpless monkey that had been thrown into hell, now she was forced to just sit and wait around for death to hit her.

It was Monday, around 10:00 am, training was at half 10, so I would need to eat fast. I was due to be up 30 minutes ago, but I had to shower and dress. Once I reached the dining room, 19 other district 4's sat there looking calm and collected, us fours had a reputation for being calm, even at the most stressful moments. Well, that and being crazily good looking; bronze hair, sea green eyes and sun kissed skin, we were all pretty tall too, even the 12 year old girls being around 5ft.

The food on the table was simple, yet filling. Waffles, pancakes, muffins and eggs, sausages, bacon, you name it they got it. I picked up a plate of pancakes and waffles, smothered in syrup, then poured myself a cup of orange juice. I still had 3 pancakes left when we were ushered out of the dining room and were forced to go to the training room.

All 20 of us huddled into the largish elevators, squashed slightly. It also didn't help that a few of the boys had around 60 pounds of muscle on them, it was a good thing we were going down because this thing would've broken by the time we'd of all gotten out of it!

We entered the training room to find we were the last ones there. 220 other tributes stood gathered around different sections. I saw the careers; they were around the knife throwing section. Clove looked really bored, as did Cato and Sheen. Gloss and Marvel were sniggering as they watched a scrawny girl probably from 12, attempt at climbing a thick piece of rope. She failed miserably, juts about making one climb before landing of her ass. Then Gloss started mimicking her face of fear when she saw they were watching her. Oh yes, they would tear her apart. Glimmer on the other hand, was staring at her nails. Then at Cato, then she puckered her lips and walked over to him, God, such an airhead.

"Hey guys," Finnick said, smiling at them. "Knives are boring, I'm going to the tridents."

He said it so simply and quickly, no one responded, they looked like they would open their mouths to say hello back, but he was only stood there for about 10 seconds.

"Yeah, I'm going to go check out the other tributes, we could do with some help." I agreed with my brother, then walked off in the opposite direction to were people were throwing spears.

They were trying to aim at a dummies heart from 50ft away. Good luck. One actually got it. From 8 I think. Then 60ft, again, she got it, she reached 85dt, then she missed, instead driving the spear through where it rib cage would be, even so, a punctured lung is better than nothing. Well unless you're the person getting the punctured lung... I made a mental note to ask her for an alliance after the others had their go's. After 5 more minutes of waiting, we were both getting bored, so she wandered off to the swords. But I stood in front of her before she made it there.

"Lana Odair, district 4, victor." I told her. I wasn't one to hang around; I preferred it short and sweet.

"Atticus Noel, district 9, tribute." She replied.

"Cool, so you're pretty good at spears."

"Look, cut to the chase, I don't have all day _Lana_," She said my name with a hint of disgust in her voice. "Is it about an alliance?"

"Uh huh. So?"

"Okay, but only if my friend's too. "

Ergh, she wants her friend in as well.

"Urgh, who?"

"Naomi Adams, district 9."

"Fine, what's she good at? Swords, spears, ripping people throats out with a knife?"

"Knives, maybe not as good as clove but she can throw 6 in a perfectly straight line."

She looked happy that she'd managed to get her friend in, then she ran up to a girl with dark skin and slight waves in her black hair. The girl smiled at me. I didn't smile back though, instead I walked off to try and find that Fox like girl from 5.

After 20 minutes of looking, a flash of red whizzed past me, I spun around to find her standing there facing me.

"Looking for me?" She asked, smirking at the fact I couldn't find her for at least 20 minutes.

"Yes, look, I've seen you with that poisonous berry thing..." I stared

"Plants, and yes, I would like to join the careers." She corrected and finished.

"Ok, cool."

"Who else is there?" Sheen, Gloss, Marvel and Glimmer from 1, Cato and Clove from 2 , Me and Finnick from 4, but Finnick's gone to ask another girl from 4, because she's strong and stuff. You, A girl called Atticus from 8 and some chick from 9 called Naomi." I think that's all.

But I was wrong, because when me and the 3 other new careers wandered to where the 2s and 1s were, they had the 2 people from 11 I was watching, along with 2 other boys.

Cato was the first to speak up. "Rue and thresh, 11. Emery, 9 and Mason, 3. Masons going to help us with bombs and other shit like that."

"Ok, who are these?" Glimmer said. I thought she was talking to me, but then I saw my brother standing behind me, his hand on a blonde's shoulder.

"This is Wave, she's from 4." He spoke; Wave gave a small smile and a shy wave. Her strategy, playing weak. But she was the complete opposite, anger her? She could probably take down Cato and Thresh all by herself. But she had to be pretty angry for that. But being from 4, she was calm and shy and the slight amount of wetness in her eyes, made her look even more innocent.

"This is Naomi and Atticus, 9 and 8. Then, wait what's your name?" I asked Fox.

"Finch Calder, from district 5." Her voice was slow and almost a whisper.

"How many, now then, there's quite a few." Sheen asked, then we realised she was a 'self-speaker' I'll say.

"Hey Emery." Naomi called, smiling at her on her many district partners.

God did it really take her that long to catch on? Well maybe on the first night I might just accidently trip and shove my knife in her heart and see how long it takes her to realise that.

**Hope you enjoyed! More coming up soon, a few hundred more words that before :)**


	4. A New Idea Of Love

Lana POV:

It was a week after group training sessions; it was now time for our private training sessions with the game makers. All 240 tributes sat down, waiting patiently. Well I say patiently, most of the 2's were sat down sharpening knives.

Each name was called out for each district, similar to the reapings. When district 4 was called, I was first. I slumbered into the room, not really caring about my score, the other tributes already knew i was a threat.

I stalked over to the spears. I wasn't as good as Marvel or Atticus, but I was still good enough to earn at least a 7.

Later that evening, after the other 179 tributes had shown what they had, it was time to see the scores; I only payed attention to threats and alliances. Marvel and Gloss both 10's, Glimmer got 8 and Sheen got 9. Cashmere, received an 11. Lucky bitch. She wasn't great at fighting, but she was part of the capitols prostitution service, so no doubt that scored her a few points. Cato got a 10, along with Clove. Mason, the boy from 3, scored a 6, not bad I guess, I mean, he did look pretty useless and weak, only 14. Now it was district 4's scores; the first 7 people all received 8. Wave received a 1...god knows how. But she was doing a bang up job of acting weak! I got a 10, Finnick got an 11. No surprise really, When he was first reaped, 10 games ago, he got a 9, he's gotten stronger since he was 14...

I didn't really pay much attention to the other districts, until 9, Atticus received a 9, so did Emery, then Naomi got an 8. Rue got a 7, Thresh got an 8. Then when it came to 12, an 11 and a 9. The others of my district looked gobsmacked, disgusted, where as others looked curious, ready to form an alliance. There was no point, me and the other careers would win, everyone was certain of it, and as much as it hurt to kill others from my home district, it had to be done. It just had to be.

After the training scores, we had to go to our stylists to prepare for the tribute parade. Tomorrow night would be our interviews with Ceaser. District 1-6 tributes would be tomorrow anyways. Then 7-12 would be the night after.

Once we reached the place our parade would be held, our stylists ran over to us. Mine was called Darla. She had blue skin and green hair. She had been a district 4 stylist for a lot of years. Almost 37 i think. But with all the plastic surgery she'd had done she only looked 20! My prep team members were called Iona, Gillet and Manda. Gillet was in charge of makeup, Manda was my hair specialist, she was amazing at it, and Iona was my favourite, and she did my nails perfectly all the time. Blue waves, tiny fish, nets, ships, the designs were endless and beautiful.

Mine and Finnick's costume was awkward. Fish nets and flip flops. Other 4 tributes looked amazing. Wave and her partner, Ali, had jumpsuits made of clear material, like the material that makes those jelly shoes, but the dress was filled with water, and their headpiece was designed to look like waves, again, with the clear plastic and water. They looked amazing! 1's were wearing dresses and tuxes, embodied with diamonds and sapphires and every other jewel you could imagine, the heels of shoes were sparkly with diamonds and shawls were made of pink and purple feathers. Some looked like clowns, while others looked glamorous and almost red carpetish. District 9's actually looked good for a year. Naomi's dress was a yellowy grainish colour and had real grain sewn to the sides, then her headpiece looked like harvest, grain, fruit, and vegetable was sat in a basket almost. The hat did look slightly disturbing, but the capitol would love it!

2's were always predictable, gladiator outfit. I didn't bother with a second glance, but I knew they all looked the same.

We were then ushered onto our carriages, and with a jolt, we began moving.

The crowd cheered especially loud when Finnick and I emerged from dark, they were cheering for Finnick though, not me.

Then once we had stopped, I heard a ton of screams, it was 12. They were all on fire, flames dancing round arms and heads, all smiling, jealousy burned inside, any by look on my other fellow careers, they now hated them too. Katniss Everdeen, she was the one we needed to kill, the biggest threat beside us careers.

_The next day, at interviews_

I was dressed in a green dress the colour of my eyes that stopped mid thigh for my interview with Ceaser. It was paired with green stilettos, with emerald studded heels. My hair was pulled into a neat doughnut bun, with one piece of curled hair framing the left side of my tanned face. My makeup was simple, candy pink lips and green eye shadow.

"Cato Hale." His name was called and he walked up onto the stage, dressed in a shiny silvery black suit, paired with shiny black shoes, his blonde hair was in its usual spikes. Looking at him now, made me regret slapping him when he kissed me on my victory tour.

I won the 73rd games, when I was 15. Now I'm 17, and I can honestly say it's been two brilliant years, I went back to 4, there was a party, dancing, singing and my little sister, Amie-Ella. She was 6. 7 in a few months, but she was the cutest thing ever!

Then my mind flipped back to the district 2 victory tour, I don't think I killed anyone from 2, so there was no need to feel guilty, like I did in 3 and 7, where I killed both tributes...2 and 1 usually held the best feasts, loads of food, chicken, beef and my all time favourite, sushi. They also had luxuries like chips and fries, nachos, salsa, pizza and burgers. Well, 10 also had burgers, but smothered in the melted cheese and filled with lettuce and tomatoes, like they were in 1 and 2, just made it taste so much nicer!

He came up to me, I think he was 16, but he was still as tall and strong, just he had a more youthful look, his skin was now perfectly smooth, whereas now, it had light stubble, well used to. Ever since visiting the capitol, he, like every other tribute, was completely hairless. But anyways, he came up to me, smooth skin and all, and he said 'you look really great, Lana.' I think I blushed. Then he just leant down and kissed me. I didn't really know what to do, but he's taken my first kiss, he was a stranger almost, but I slapped him. He looked confused, then angry. 'You'll fucking regret that' he snarled, and then walked off. I don't know how exactly I'd regret it, but it was bloody funny!

But now looking at him in his cute outfit, up on stage in front of millions of people, he looked fearless, hot, adorable! But something I didn't realise was that he had emotions too. He loved his family too. To be honest though, it was pretty hard not to; all of his family had the rare district 2 blonde hair. He had 3 younger sisters. Sammy, she was 15, she had Cato's bad temper and fieriness. Briar, 13, again, angry, but she was a spoilt brat with an obsession for spears. Then Leomi, she was 12, nothing like the rest of her family, it was actually possible to tolerate the calm and sweet 12 year old, even handling a machete, and she still pulled of the whole 'I wouldn't dare stab you' kind of look...

His father was a peace keeper, with the same icy blue eyes as Cato; his mother was a trainer at district 2's illegal training centre. Just his mother's job as an illegal trainer says a lot about his family. Messed up, well not to the other citizens of district 2, but to everyone else they were friggin' physopaths!

On stage chatting to Ceaser, Cato was a completely different person, irresistible.

"Cato Hale, District 2!" Ceaser finished the interview with his usual statement, but changing the name and district.

The other interviews went by quicker than I thought, but once mine was over, I just walked of and to the district 2 floor, I wanted-needed-to see him.

I found a door that I presumed was his, as from the outside it reeked of Lynx spray and seemed to wear a lot of that crap. I knocked on the door, flinching slightly as the door swung open straight away, as if he was expecting me.

"Hey, come in." He said it so casually.

"Hey, you ok? You did well in your interview, looked cute as usual." I smirked, I could play it cool. But the bad thing was that he could as well.

"Thanks thanks and yeah I'm cool, you?" He also smirked.

"Yup, fine thanks."

"You looked pretty cute in you interview too." He replied coolly.

I felt myself getting hot and red. I looked down hoping that he wouldn't notice, but being Cato, of course he did.

"What? Do I make you blush? Do I make the famous Lana Odair blush?"

I didn't know where he was going with this, but what he said next didn't impress me. At all.

"Because, I thought you were thinking you were too good for someone like me. After that little slap when I kissed you before; but now the shoes on the other foot I guess, you've come crawling back to me."

"I never said I was too good for you at all Cato." I corrected him, angry at what he'd just said.

"Yeah, well that's how it felt. For you its fine, you can go up to anybody; man or woman, and they just fall to your feet and kiss the ground you walk on."

"Well, yeah, I won't deny it, people do actually sometimes literally kiss the ground I walk on," that made him smile, bingo, "But once you're a victor as well, people will be doing it to you too."

"Uh huh, but one of the reasons I volunteered was because my mom's a victor and wanted me to be one as well."

"What's the other reason?" Now it was getting interesting.

"Well, all my trainers say I can win. But it's my last year to be able to be reaped now, I'd rather win where there's only one victor, I would've volunteered last year if I'd have known about this years twist." He sounded disappointed, but I was happy, because as much as I hated him 2 years ago, I actually missed him.

"Well, I think you can win as well. Out of 240 people, everyone is scared of you the most."

"Yeah, I know. But anyways, why are you here?"

"Well I wanted to give something back to you." I smirked, and I wasn't ready to do what I did next, but I needed to. To let him know that I cared about him too.

And so I kissed him. It wasn't like I expected. I expected his lips to be cold and chapped, like most people would expect from such a ruthless 18 year old who could snap necks with a swift movement of him arm. But I was wrong, it was nice, his lips were smooth and just slightly chapped at the sides. But it was still the best kiss ever.

Once it was over, after about 30 seconds, I walked out of the door, but stopped just as I was about to leave, I turned and said, "You know, I don't think I regret it now."

And so I left him, me smirking, him looking very confused...

**Hope you liked it; please review if you think I should go on. So far I have 91 views on this story, I think it's been on the website for about 10 days and this is my first story so thanks everyone who read it! I know it's a bit boring to start off with, but on the next chapter, I think it's going to be the cornucopia part, so it should be more interesting. The arena is also set out like the Catching Fire arena, so all water, and only the district 4 tributes can swim, and like 4 others. I have some of it written down, and my friend said the bit where the gong rings and stuff is funny, but review to let me know you actually want a chapter 5! Thanks to everyone who reads this!**


End file.
